The present invention relates to a power supply assembly including a fly-back type static converter with a controlled switch associated with a voltage booster rectifier and a control circuit.
The specific application of the present invention of this converter is a gas discharge lamp supply. A purpose of the present invention is to bring improvements to the basic structure of such a static converter, more particularly in the switch control circuit, in the secondary rectifier circuit and in the transformer(s) design so that operation with constant power is achieved.
Another purpose of the present invention is to propose DC/DC or DC/AC converters of various structures arranged around the same units, for supplying a gas discharge lamp.